Happy Anniversary
by Zylphia Carron
Summary: The fake Garry has the real Garry out of the way. Ib is now his to take. But Ib refuses to accept him as her Garry, not after witnessing him kill the man she loved. Looks like she needs some convincing to get over him... Caution: Rape, there will be Because Fake!Garry's that evil! ! Fake!GarryxIb pairing. Slightly based on TheHalfMetalAlchemist's songfic "Midnight Lover."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't do this... but I did it anyway. I haven't read a lot of IbxGarry stories with Ib's POV, so I figured I'd give it a shot. Also, there aren't a whole lot of stories here with intense Fake!GarryxIb pairings, so I tried to give that a shot too. All in all, this is based off of TheHalfMetalAlcehmist's story, "Midnight Lover," which (SPOILER ALERT) has Garry die at the end of the story, and has the Fake!Garry stealing his silver band ring to present it to Ib for himself, asking for her hand in marriage(END SPOILER ALERT). It was such an intriguing and dark story (and an interesting interpretation of song lyrics), that I just HAD to write something based on it! So this is kind of my interpretation of how the Fake!Garry and Ib interact with each other now that the Real Garry's "out of the way." Basically, the fake wants Ib all to himself, but Ib is defiant and relentless... will he break her? Read to find out. lol**

* * *

I hated him.  
I hated what he did to me… what he did to Garry…  
My poor, sweet Garry!  
How could he do this to me?!  
This fake, this imposter!

"Get your hands **off** me!" I shouted as loud as I could.

He covered my mouth to keep me quiet. He stood overtop of me, grinning at me as he watched me squirm underneath him, screaming as loud as I could. I would have slapped him across his face, if it weren't for the fact that my hands were tied to the bedpost over my head. When I had exhausted myself from screaming, I looked back up at his face. He still smiled at me possessively, removing his hand from my mouth to caress my cheek.

"Mine," he growled, "All mine!"

Quickly, his hands moved down from my face to the nape of my neck. He lowered his face to mine and placed a rough kiss on my lips. I tried to shake from his grasp, but he pushed my face further into his, spreading my lips apart and letting his tongue enter my mouth. Furiously, I struggled, yanking at my bound hands in a futile attempt to get them free. The bed squeaked underneath the two of us as he delved deeper and deeper in my mouth. My eyes flew open and I gasped as I felt his other hand slowly creeping up my school uniform shirt. He grabbed a firm hold of my small breast, letting his thumb rub and entice my erect nipple.

I sighed in irritation.

He stood there and chuckled.

For a minute or two, our eyes locked. I gave him the nastiest look I could muster, while he stared at me with a look of insatiable hunger.

Finally, he broke the kiss, leaving me panting to catch my breath.

"We're not done yet," he said, "I've _much_ more planned for you tonight…"

Tonight…  
Tonight was supposed to be the sixth anniversary of my relationship with Garry. Yet, here I am, trapped beneath the grip of a monster!

And I still didn't understand it…  
Why…  
Why did he…

"_WHY DID YOU KILL GARRY_?!" The tears had all but flooded across my face.

I closed my eyes and turned my face away from him, sobbing softly to myself. I felt so powerless and trapped. Garry wasn't coming to save me… not this time. I was alone, scared, angry; what else could I do?

My eyes shot open when I heard this man chuckle. He roughly grabbed my chin and turned me to face him.

"My poor Ib," he said almost mockingly, "I _am_ Garry!"

LIAR!

My rage was almost uncontrollable. I shook at my bindings even more. The loud clanging from the metal bars distracted him for a moment before he turned back to face me.

"Is it so hard for you to accept that fact, Ib?" he asked me.

"I'll _never_ accept it!" I hissed.

I'd rather spend a thousand nights in Guertena's exhibit than spend another **_second_** with this fake!

He simply shrugged and said, "I don't understand why you don't believe me."

"I saw you!" I shouted, "I saw you kill Garry! The _real_ Garry! You killed him! You killed my Garry!" The tears were beginning to form again.

He then bent his head down to mine and wiped my tears away, trying to calm me down and shush me. However, slowly but surely, his demeanor had changed.

"Well then, if you don't believe me," he started lowly, "then I'll just **prove** to you that I'm the real Garry."

* * *

**A/N: I think you (dirty-minded) Ib fans already know where this is going! lol. By the way, if you haven't read Midnight Lover yet, you should definitely give it a shot. It's worth reading. I've read it like six times now. lol. And plus, I'm working on the next chapter now. I just wanted to have this posted as soon as possible. Look for the next chapter later on tonight, or, if not, later on in the afternoon tomorrow, cuz I have to move into college that day, and I'll be busy... very VERY busy!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, well, here it is, chapter two... and honestly... I would have uploaded it yesterday, but I was arguing with myself for a good, long while on whether or not this was "too dirty" for me to post on here. I'm just not that big on dialogue when it comes to sex in stories. I live on description! So I was worried that I was a little bit too detailed with this one, so I hesitated on posting it... Oh well, if it gets taken down, I'll just post it on DeviantArt. lol. And anyways, you've waited this long, right? So here you go! :D**

* * *

**Previously...**

"Well then, if you don't believe me," he started lowly with a threatening look in his eyes, "then I'll just have to **prove** to you that I'm the real Garry."

**And now...**

He kissed me again, hard, sliding one hand back under my shirt. His fingers brushed across my nipple over and over again, causing me to arch my back in protest. But he just wouldn't stop. It was so sensitive to the touch that it sent shivers down my spine. I was scared and uncomfortable. Just when I couldn't take it anymore, he broke the kiss again and removed his hand from my shirt. My heart pounded fiercely as I watched him bring both of his hands down on my skirt, gripping the sides and yanking them clean off.

The smirk on his face disgusted me as he licked his lips. He lifted my shirt slightly, just enough to reveal my navel. He bent over and left a trail of kisses over my exposed belly before resting his chin on top of my panties. He raised both of his eyebrows as he looked at me. I growled angrily at him. Slowly, he bared his teeth and gripped the top of my panties, carefully pulling them down from my waist, past my thighs, and before I knew it, they had hit the floor.

It was only at that moment when I had realized what he was going to do.

I thrashed beneath him, kicking my legs and swinging my arms, screaming at the top of my lungs for help. Oh, if only Garry was still here to help me!

Suddenly, the fake grabbed my face, covering my mouth in the process, and shaking me violently.

"Be still!" he hissed, "Or I'll break your legs to keep you still!"

My heart pounded wildly from his threat. I had already seen what he did to Garry… there was no telling what he could do to me! Unwillingly, I stopped my screaming and fighting. I never felt more helpless than I did at that moment. He stood over me, smiling, and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"Good girl," he cooed, running a hand through my hair.

He bent over my navel again, kissing downwards until he reached the base of my womanhood. He slowly took in my scent and breathed his hot air all over my lower region. I shuddered uncontrollably and let out an accidental gasp.

"A little eager, are we?" he laughed.

I turned away from him, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. He then proceeded to go lower and lower down my private areas, letting his breath touch everything on his way to my opening. I let out another sudden gasp when I felt the tip of his tongue moving around in my center. My inner walls clamped in surprise. Soon, his whole mouth took over, licking and kissing and sucking. I could barely contain myself from all of the sensitive areas he touched. The fake wrapped his arms around my thighs, spreading them apart as wide as he could.

Nothing was left untouched.

He kissed the corners of my groin, he licked all over my opening, and he sucked on my clit as hard as he could. I writhed in torture beneath him. Part of me wanted him to stop… but another traitorous half of me wanted him to keep going. I laid there on the bed panting heavily, trying to get a grip on myself. Nervous sweat fell from underneath my bangs as my temperature began to rise slowly. I clenched my fists tightly as he continued to caress my most private areas.

Then suddenly, I almost leaped from the bed as I felt his teeth lightly scrape at the top of my clit. The air he blew from his mouth was hot and steady, driving me insane. My own breath staggered as he continued to chafe the sensitive spot. I tried to move my legs, but he had them firmly wrapped around his arms.

I was trapped.

"Sto…stop it! Please!" I begged.

I could barely control myself. If he kept this up, I wouldn't last much longer. He gave me another wicked smile and snickered as he continued to drag his teeth over my lower area… this time a bit harder.

"_Please_! I can't… _Ah_!"

I could feel my fluids dripping down to the crevices of my thighs. The fake dragged his tongue over it and lapped up as much as he could. I turned away, embarrassed by everything he did to me. Slowly, he released my legs and crawled overtop of me. He looked down at me, the smile still wide on his face, and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Wanna taste?" he asked me before seizing my lips with his own.

I could smell and taste my bodily fluids on his lips as his tongue ravished inside my mouth. As he deepened the kiss, I groaned in discomfort, struggling to move my hands in their bindings. After a moment or two, he finally released my mouth, licking his lips in front of me.

"Are you convinced yet?" he said.

"You're _INSANE_!" I shouted at him.

He sat up on top of me and placed a finger on his chin, as if in deep thought.

"When will you understand…" he pondered aloud, "Ah! Maybe I haven't pleasured you enough! That must be it!"

Quickly, I shook my head, pulling at my hands fiercely, but it fell on deaf ears. The noise I made enticed him as he brought his head back down to mine. I had lost count on how many times we had kissed already, but this time was different. He was gradual and patient, spreading his tongue around my mouth.

This was how Garry—the real Garry—and I used to kiss…

Suddenly, I gave a small shout in fright as I felt something foreign enter me below. The fake had pushed two of his fingers inside of me. He swiftly pumped them in and out, and they grew slicker with each thrust. They were heavily covered in my juices, allowing them to go through me faster and faster. I was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. My voice cracked as I tried to stifle a moan. The more he pushed in, the harder it was to resist. My back arched up from the bed as he began to scissor my opening further apart. The fake still had his lips pressed against mine.

Finally, I gave in, and let a small moan escape from my mouth… and into his. Afterwards, he broke the kiss, still fingering me below. My cheeks were hot and flushed. I tried to breathe as calmly as I could, trying to get my mind off the sensations he was giving me.

"I want to watch your face when you come for me," he said.

_What_? Before I knew it, he pushed a third finger inside me, thrashing aggressively without stopping. My back arched as far as it could go. My eyes flew open and my mouth nearly betrayed me to let another loud moan break free. I curled my toes inward, trying to get as much of a grip on myself as I could… but I was failing. His fingers stretched my entrance as wide as possible and jammed into me roughly. The bed squeaked loudly beneath us as he thrust into me harder and faster. A tight pressure was building up in the pit of my stomach. I knew I couldn't take much more of this for very long. With all the effort I could muster, I gradually closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing. I panted quietly to myself, clenching my hands into tight fists. But then all of my effort was lost when I felt a fourth finger enter inside of me.

"_Aaah_!"

My eyes burst open as I let out moan after moan. I squirmed beneath him, shaking my head all around and flinging my hands around like a maniac trying to stop myself, but it did nothing. My moans were wild and loud, giving in to his thrusts. He stuffed all four into me and stretched me even wider. It was definitely a tighter squeeze, and it was beginning to hurt slightly. When a drip of drool fell down my chin, I realized that I no longer had any self-control left in me. The pressure in my stomach continued to grow and hurt as I submitted to his pleasures.

Shortly afterwards, I had given the fake what he wanted, and came all over his hand.

He stared down at me, a sadistic grin plastered on his face, as he finally pulled out from me. This was probably music to his ears, that bastard! He lifted his hand to show it to me, all of the slime covering his fingers. I cringed as he slowly brought his hand to his lips and sucked off my juices in front of me. When he finished, he looked at me and chuckled.

"Oh, no, we're still not done yet," he said, "I've more in store for you…"

"No, please," I begged, "no more…"

My hands began to shake uncontrollably and my breath hitched.

"Please, no more," I repeated.

"Beg me all you want to," he said, "but I'm not finished with you!"

Tears began to swell in my eyes. What more could he try to do to me? Hasn't he hurt me enough? I wanted to die. I couldn't do this anymore. Where was Garry when I needed him most?

"Garry…" I muttered to myself over and over again through my sobs.

The fake looked down at me and scoffed. He grabbed a hold of my face and turned me to face him. My heart fearfully pounded as I looked into his eyes. He didn't look too happy.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked, "I _am_ Garry!"

I couldn't answer him. I looked away and cried harder. He threw my head back onto the bed and sighed in frustration. Then suddenly, he turned back and faced me.

"Or maybe I still haven't convinced you yet?" he said.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, even after all that, I'm STILL not done? lol. It takes me a very long while to write these things, you know (and it's quite funny, really, since I literally started writing this story like two days ago). Expect another update sometime this week. I'm still quite busy, and I chose the most inopportune moment to write this story. But I'll do my best to give you the last chapter in a reasonable amount of time. CHEERS! :D**


End file.
